


Uncle Derek Loves Peter Pan

by HaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sofie, Disney World & Disneyland, Greatest Uncle Ever, I want more tags but just can't think of them, Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loved Disneyland and why not take a friend? In the shape of a little sparkly, pink, bubbly five year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Derek Loves Peter Pan

Derek Hale. Derek with a kid, Derek Hale with a bouncy five year old who seemed to command the world, who seemed to have her way with anyone that comes in her path, especially her Uncle Derek. Especially her Uncle Derek. 

 

What other Uncle would give up his Saturday for a five year old to go to Disneyland? But it wasn't all for her, Derek loved going to 'the happiest place on earth' when he was younger and even if Scott and Allison wanted to take Kalila but Derek insisted that they go on their second honeymoon/anniversary trip instead, Kalila was probably the most excited about spending time with her Derek. 

 

Arriving sometime around noon, glad that he had stopped beforehand and bought Kalila and himself a big brunch, Derek gave her a little pep talk by their car. 

 

"You gotta behave, okay. Like mommy said and don't run off, I don't wanna lose you", Derek told her, giving her a stern but soft look. Kalila just giggled and kissed his cheek before skipping off. 

 

This was going to be a long day. 

 

 

\- - - - 

 

 

After a few rides and taking the Teacup Ride a handful of times, Kalila decided it was time to meet her favorite characters, her number one favorite of course being Peter Pan but it so happened to be Derek's as well. They walked hand in hand around the park, Kalila stopping to asking Cinderella if she'd seen the boy who never wanted to grow up. When she pointed to a large boat in he distance, Kalila bowed and ran off, Derek helplessly lagging behind. Upon arriving at the boat, Derek quickly picked up the ball of energy of a niece he had and threw her over his shoulder as he looked for a seat. Settling in, Derek spotted Peter Pan fiddling with a sword as Wendy called out his name, Hook laughing evilly behind. 

 

"Bad Hook! Bad Hook!", Kalila screamed on the top of her small lungs, standing to her feet on top of Derek's lap. "Bad!".

 

Getting the attention of Hook who made a playful sword swing at her and Peter Pan who gave her a thumbs up, Kalila waved to him, all giddy when he waved back. "Did you see that Uncle Derek, he waved. Peter Pan waved at me!", she said and sat back down on his lip, a few of the little girls around them giggling at the fact that Peter Pan waved to the little girl, Kalila becoming an instant little star around the five girls, one who was sporting a Tinkerbell costume and another was fiddling with her bright red curls, clearly Merdia but Kalila had to tell Derek about that on the way home. He only remembered the first Disney characters. 

 

Derek quickly turned his attention back to the show as Kalila did but he heard her mumbling about how she was going to get Peter's attention before they left and yeah Derek would be yelling if he said he wasn't a little afraid. He knew what that kid could do, just like her mom. 

 

After the show, Kalila jumped up and walked down the wooden stairs to the center where Peter Pan was talking with a kid, Derek following soon after his niece, he did not want to lose her and he knew Scott and Allison would kill him. 

 

"Kalila, wait", Derek called as she tapped the man on his back, he knew that he was probably used to kids coming up to him all day and asking him for pictures and fairy dust but he didn't want his niece to be disrespectful. Peter Pan turned around and Derek got a good look of his face and he felt himself flush. He was the most attractive Peter he'd ever seen. He had the most piercing eyes Derek had ever seen and maybe he should stop gawking at the man but Derek really didn't want to. 

 

"Derek. Uncle Derek", Kalila tugged on her uncle's leather sleeve, her feet making clacking noises as she stomped gently, trying to get his attention. Kalila could be a little brat sometimes but she knew when to stop. Derek looked down, shaking his head of his increasingly impure thoughts. 

 

"Sorry kiddo, was is it?", he asked crouching down a bit as she beckoned him. He was really wrapped around her finger. 

 

"Peter Pan wants a picture with me, did you bring the camera?", she asked still giddy over the fact that Peter wanted a photo with her. Derek looked up at the man, Peter and gave him a small smile. He stood, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket and Kalila moved to get closer to Peter who was crouching, his arms crossed as he gave Derek a smile. It was pretty spot on. Derek was impressed. 

 

"That was nice of you, you are a nice grownup", Peter spoke as Derek turned his upper torso to make sure his phone went back in his pocket, occasionally he would drop it and then he'd go and get a new phone. He didn't want to go to the the store and get judged - again - by the sales clerk. Derek turned quickly, a smile on his face. Before he got to speak, before he could think of what to say to the man, uh boy Kalila spoke for him. 

 

"He is the best grown up ever!", she spoke, the giddy written all over her voice. Derek smiled down at her. 

 

"Good, does your uncle like pirates or lost boys?", Peter asked, a wide grin on his face. He was looking down at Kalila. 

 

"Lost boys, of course. He loves Peter Pan the most", Kalila giggled happily, much to her uncle's blush. Peter looked up at, his eyes scanning Derek's and for a moment there Derek only saw the man in tight green tights. 

 

"Good", Peter said and nodded his head, moving to give Kalila a hug. "Good grown up", Peter said and Derek could have sworn when he walked away, Peter gave him a wink. And that of course put Derek in a happy mood for the rest of the day.

 

On the car ride home, Kalila wouldn't stop talking about Peter Pan and how he and her uncle should get married, Derek just laughed and told her that he couldn't marry a child and she just giggled and shook her head, giving him a sassy remark in reply. 

 

 

\- - - - 

 

 

A few weeks later, towards the end of summer, Kalila convinced Derek to take her to Disneyland again and he wasn't sure how exactly he was convinced but he knew it didn't take much and Allison and Scott weren't exactly sad about letting her go. On their way there, Derek spotted a man on the side of the road, he usually didn't pick up hitchhikers, the danger and all and especially with a five year old in the backseat but when that five year old was yelling for him to pull over or she wanted to go home, he of course had to. He didn't want to ruin her day. 

 

Definitely wrapped around her finger. 

 

Derek pulled over, rolling down the window on the passenger side as that was the door closer to the stranger in plaid. The man looked up and smiled. 

 

"Do you need a ride?", Derek asked him, pushing away the thoughts of his eyes, they were like Peter Pan's. He really hoped he could see Peter Pan again and with Kalila's love him he was sure he could. 

 

The man nodded, his hand on the strap of his bag and the other, rubbing in his hair. "Yeah, please", He said. Derek gave him a friendly smile, unlocked the door and nodded towards it. The gorgeous stranger opened it and slipped in, buckling up. "Thank you, man", he said and looked back for a moment. 

 

"Peter Pan", Kalila screamed and at first Derek thought she was just playing with her toy she had had for years but the man laughed. 

 

"Don't tell - Peter Pan was lost on his way to the Magical Kingdom", the stranger said and Derek knew he should get his name, he didn't want to keep calling him stranger in his head. Derek looked towards him, pulling out of the small area he had pulled into and getting back into the somewhat busy traffic. 

 

"I won't, I won't. Mommy is going to die when she finds out who we gave a ride to", Kalila said. The child was a big ball of happiness and Derek loved that. 

 

Arriving at Disneyland, Derek helped Kalila out of the backseat, taking her hand as he walked towards the entrance, the stranger right besides them. Derek couldn't stop looking at him, he had the most amazing eyes and really his hair was a mess and Derek just wanted to make it messier. He turned gently and stopped before actually entering, the man giving him a huge smile.

 

"Thank you, really for giving me a ride. Come see me, okay?", he spoke the last part to Kalila as she giggled and he leaned over and kissed her hand, his eyes finding Derek's and he did the same to him. Even if it took Derek by surprise it still felt nice and the man happily chuckled. "Oh. I'm Stiles by the way", he said and walked off. Derek felt like dying just fro Peter Pan/Stiles smiling at him. He kissed his hand, Derek felt like a teen girl who's crush finally liked them back. 

 

After visiting with Tinkerbell and Peter Pan and exchanging flirty glances with Peter, they went to see Prince Eric. After Derek took Kalila to eat. They sat together in peace until Kalila got up and ran off to a back table. Derek got up quickly, following in hot pursuit. He spotted Kalila hugging someone. He quickly recognized Stiles and he felt his face heat up again. 

 

"Come have lunch with us, Derek would love it", Kalila said and again Derek felt himself get hotter. Stiles was back in his outfit that they had picked him up in and the smile that stretched from ear to ear and back again. 

 

"Of course", Peter, Stiles said happily getting dragged along to the table Derek and she were just sitting at. Kalila sat across from the two, a grin on her face as she watched them. A little matchmaker apparently. 

 

After a longer lunch then most would take, Stiles walked around with Kalila and Derek, telling them he was off for the rest of the day. 

 

"So, what are you doing Friday night?", Derek asked leaning against a brick wall as Stiles did the same, the two of them watching as Kalila tried her best at a ring toss. She wanted to do it on her own even if she knew her uncle could easily get her the bigger than her body stuffed panda. Derek loved that about her, really. 

 

Stiles gave him a sweet look. "Nothing really, sewing up - oh, yeah, yeah. I wanna go out with you", Stiles said and Derek honest to god gave him a hearty laugh, Stiles just playfully shoving at him. 

So it seemed like Kalila got her way after all, her Uncle Derek got with Peter Pan, her two favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people put Stiles as Peter Pan but you know, it fits. Leave kudos and comments please. Feedback is greatly, greatly appreciated.


End file.
